


cuCUMber

by elderandrew_rannells



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cucumbers, Other, giving a cucumber a blowjob, the forbidden ranch, whizzer likes the cucumber more than Marvin, whizzer x cucumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderandrew_rannells/pseuds/elderandrew_rannells
Summary: Whizzer went shopping and picked up a rather sexy cucumber.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & cucumber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	cuCUMber

Whizzer Brown went grocery shopping to pick up a couple of food items that Marvin had asked for him to get. He walked by the produce and that was when he caught a glance of it. It had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. Whizzer picked up the nice long cucumber and bit his lip. He placed it in the cart and continued to shop but all that was on his mind was the cucumber that was in his cart. How it was so long and hard...just the thought of it made him aroused. He decided to forget about everything else he had to buy and went to checkout. All Whizzer wanted right now was to go home with that cucumber. 

Whizzer got home and walked in. He had just about enough time before Marvin was coming home. He rushed to the kitchen and put the bags down. Whizzer grabbed the cucumber and started to take the plastic off of it, slowly. "You're so big..." He whispered to the cucumber, he licked his lips and kissed the tip of it. Whizzer traced his finger down the side of it as he held it. The tracing soon turned into stroking and then Whizzer was starting to jerk off the cucumber. He gave the tip a bunch of small kisses as he slowly moved his right hand up and down the shaft of the cucumber.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore you're just so big and hard..." His voice trailed off as he put his mouth around the tip and started to slowly move his head back and forth slowly. As he continued, he bobbed faster and the cucumber got wet with his saliva. Whizzer took the cucumber out of his mouth and wiped his lip. "You taste so good" he smirked and kissed the tip again. He licked down the side of the cucumber and then gave it a trail of kisses going up to the tip. "You taste better than Marvin" he whispered and started to blow it again.

Whizzer removed one of his hands from the cucumber and undid his own belt. He slowly bobbed his head as he undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal just how aroused the cucumber made him. Whizzer held the cucumber with one hand as he blew it and started to jerk himself off with the other. He moaned softly and bobbed his head faster. He moved his head down so that the cucumber was down his throat and jerked off faster. He held the cucumber down there and gagged. Whizzer moved the cucumber out of his mouth, "Oh fuck!" He moaned loudly and licked around the cucumber. 

Whizzer threw his head back as he jerked himself more. All he thought about was how amazing that cucumber tasted in his mouth, he definitely preferred it more than Marvin. His moans got louder and he went back to blowing the cucumber. The cucumber started to taste salty in his mouth so Whizzer knew it was done. He licked his lips after he removed the cucumber from his mouths and grunted as he reached his climax. What he didn't realize was that he had came onto a paper plate that he put the cucumber on. He pulled up his pants and put his belt back on. The front door opened, Luckily Marvin missed Whizzer's session with the cucumber.

"I am so tired" Marvin announced as he walked in and threw his jacket down. "and hungry, I had an early lunch today." He walked into the kitchen, "Oh sweet a cucumber. Hey Whizzer." He went to the drawer and grabbed a knife. He cut the cucumber up, "nice you already got the ranch out." He smiled at the plate that had Whizzer's cum on it.

"oh Marvin that's not..." he stopped himself if he told Marvin the truth he would know about the cucumber. Whizzer couldn't have Marvin know that Whizzer loved the cucumber more than him. "Yeah, it's ranch." He watched as the older man cut up the cucumber. It broke Whizzer's heart. That was the most sexiest cucumber ever and here was Marvin cutting it up to eat it like some monster.

Marvin picked up a slice and dipped it in Whizzer's cum that he thought was ranch. He ate it, "This is some good ranch. Did you get a different brand than what we normally buy?" He asked as he dipped another slice.

"Uh yeah." Whizzer lied.

"Well, I like it." Marvin smiled. "definitely buy this brand next time. it tastes a little salty but it's still delicious." He kissed Whizzer's cheek. "thanks for the snack babe."

Whizzer frowned as he looked at the slices of cucumber. "It was one sexy cucumber," he mumbled.

"what?" Marvin raised an eyebrow. 

"Nothing...I miss you sexy cucumber...you were so good and big..." Whizzer bit his lip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this :)


End file.
